In the manufacturing process of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), it is necessary to perform lighting-on test on liquid crystal display panels to detect whether there is a bright spot or a bright line on the liquid crystal display panels.
In conventional technology, the lighting-on apparatus is provided with a gate line test board and a data line test board which are adapted to the liquid crystal display panel under test. The gate line pins provided on the gate line test board correspond with the gate line interface of the liquid crystal display panel under test. The data line pins provided on the data line test board correspond with the data line interface of the liquid crystal display panel under test. There are following steps in testing a liquid crystal display panel, placing the liquid crystal display panel under test on the lighting-on apparatus; connecting the gate line interface of the liquid crystal display panel under test to the gate line pins of the gate line test board and connecting the data line interface of the liquid crystal display panel under test to the data line pins of the data line test board; lighting on backlight; controlling the display panel under test by the gate line pins and the data line pins; testing whether the liquid crystal display panel under is working properly and whether there is a bright spot or a bright line.
However, there are many models of liquid crystal display panels, the gate line interface is located in a different position in each model. To meet the test requirement for each model of liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to prepare a corresponding gate line test board for each model of liquid crystal display panel. When testing different models of liquid crystal display panels, operators are required to constantly replace the gate line test board with the one adapted to the liquid crystal display panel under test, which makes the test of liquid crystal display panels complicated, time-consuming and less efficient and increases the cost of the test process at the same time.